Life Afterwards
by shygirl85
Summary: Harry defeated Voldemort. He lost his best friend, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. One night at the Three Broomsticks could change everything. He loved one woman and he kept it a secret for so long, until that night. Harry was leaving in ju


**Introduction: **Harry defeated Voldemort. He lost his best friend, Ron Weasley and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. One night at the Three Broomsticks could change everything. He loved one woman and he kept it a secret for so long, until that night. Harry was leaving in just a few days for his vacation. Can Hermione Granger, now the Transfiguration teacher, change his mind with just one kiss? **My first fic! I've written others but I really loved writing this one! One-shot. Please R/R! Rated M for mature and R for sexual tendencies in second chapter.**

**Chapter 1: I Think I Love You?**

Hermione Granger sat in the Three Broomsticks starring at a glass of Firewhiskey, contemplating if she should have a sip. Make everything go back to how it was, before the war that killed half her class mates, her fiancé, and her parents. The war was over and Voldemort was destroyed. Harry destroyed him, shouldn't she be happy? _"NO! He killed Ron and my parents!"_ she thought as she threw a fist down on the counter. She was furious. Tears welled in her eyes as she continued to stare at the glass. It was just a millimeter away from her fingers. She could take one sip and everything could be heading in the direction of a better life. She had been asked to teach Transfiguration by Professor McGonagall. They had not found anyone to take the job, or the place as DADA. Harry had been the DADA teacher in fifth year. He was the best qualified person for the position, but he wanted to take a vacation to the Bahamas to get away for a while. He invited Hermione, but she took up the teaching position in a split second, without thinking of the consequences of working right away after such an even that took a very big toile on both the wizarding and muggle worlds. _"I'll visit him over the holidays. Just this year."_ She thought as she looked around her.

Students she's known since her first year, talked, laughed, having a great and jolly time. She wasn't. Not Hermione Granger. She was thinking of her position and how she had to come up with a schedule for the new Headmistress of her own school.

Hermione let out a slow, unsteady breathe, running a finger along the rim of the glass. She still hadn't taken a sip. "I can't. It destroyed my father and I won't let it destroy me." A tear glistened as she thought back to when she told her parents she wasn't going back to Hogwarts, but leaving to help Harry and Ron find and destroy the last four Horcruxes. Her father was furious and her mother's eyes filled with tears at the news of the war. Her father walked over to the little bar in the study, took a glass and filled it with scotch. Hermione watched as her mother fell apart and her father beat her mother almost every night with anger. He was being eaten away at the thought of his daughter dieing before him. He fell asleep in a chair by the fireplace, scotch bottle and glass close at hand. She couldn't do anything but watch as the news ate her parents and herself away.

Hermione spent as much time trying to cheer her parents up, but it only seemed to make matters worse. Her father slapped her once across the face in front of Harry. He had shown up to surprise her. As Harry entered the kitchen, Mr. Granger had slapped Hermione across the face. Harry wiped out his wand, but Hermione pushed the tears away and ushered him out of the kitchen to her bedroom, where she let the tears come. A red mark was all that was left of the slap, the size of her father's hand. Harry held Hermione as she cried. She couldn't leave her parents, but she couldn't stay. Her father would place her mother in the hospital before they died.

Another tear fell down her cheek as she blinked. Her parents were so great, wonderful people before this whole matter with the Dark Lord; she wanted to kill the evil thing itself. He killed Harry's parents and now hers too were gone. _"Their all together, probably in heaven talking about us at this very moment."_ A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she thought of how proud her parents were of her, being one of the brightest and cleverest witches of her age. The title was something nice to have, but she was only Harry Potter's best friends. _"But so was Ron!" _The smile faded and just a few tears escaped her red eyes.

She hadn't slept since that night. Not for more then a few minutes at least. She couldn't get the image of Ron's dark, almost black eyes staring at the sky, his mouth open, nothing there. He was gone. A Death Eater had killed him with a killing curse. Harry wanted to marry Ginny. "How dare they take her too!" Hermione whispered through clenched teeth. "She was my best friend and they took her too!" She couldn't contain the tears anymore. They flowed freely as she looked at the glass, like a child looked at a piece of candy. _"I can't!"_ She thought.

A boy with brown hair like the leaves in autumn and brilliant green eyes like the ocean, sat next to her and let out a sad sigh. "How you feeling? Any better?"

Hermione looked at the boy and gave him a sad smile. "Never better." She said just above a whisper. She looked into those green eyes. She knew it was no one but Harry. He had gotten contacts and died his hair. "I'll never get used to the hair, Harry." She wiped away the wetness on her cheeks and cleared her throat, the tears subsiding.

"Well, you don't have to, I'm thinking of changing it back. Brown really isn't my color." Harry said in a gay manner, giving Hermione a smile.

She smiled. For the first time in months, Hermione let herself smile. "You should keep it that way. It gives you a whole new look. It's a new beginning. Plus, anyone from the wizarding world won't recognize you on your vacation." _"Which I wish I could go."_ She thought. She wouldn't let Harry know she wanted desperately to go with him. Away from the very place so many people lost their lives.

"You look good with the straight hair." Harry said with a side glance as he took a sip of his fire whiskey. _"And even more beautiful then ever_!" He thought looking around for Ginny and Ron. It was an old reflex when he was at Hogsmeade to look for his best friend and girlfriend.

Hermione had changed her hair too. It was now a strawberry blonde. She wore fake, black rimmed, rectangular glasses to make herself look more like a teacher, then a student.

Hermione and Harry longed for one another, but never told each other. They couldn't get their own courage up to talk about their feelings. It was too emotional now that almost everyone in their lives were gone because of the war. _"But we survived. That's got to mean something."_ Harry thought, sitting in silence with Hermione was a comfort. He enjoyed her company, but sometimes the silence was too much to bear.

A song by the Weird Sisters starts to play. "Hermione," Harry said, turning to her. "Would you like to dance? For old times sake?"

Hermione looked at him, her head tilted to the side. A smile crept across her features. "Sure." They slowly stood and made their way to an area Rosetta cleared for those that danced. Harry put his hands on Hermione's waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. They stood far enough apart; they looked as if they were in middle school, dancing for the first time with a boy or girl.

Hermione looked over his shoulder, swaying side to side with the music. "How have you been?"

Harry looked down at her far away eyes. "Good, you?"

"I've been alright. McGonagall offered me the Transfiguration post and I accepted." She smiled at her confidence for the teaching spot. "She was going to ask if, you would like the DADA spot, but I said that I'd ask you." She looked up and into those brilliant eyes.

"I'm going to take a vacation. Somewhere quiet and warm. Enough of the cold winter weather." His eyes looked away. He couldn't tell her. Something was urging him to tell her. _"But she doesn't care more then a friend."_ He thought.

"Oh, I'll relay the message then."

Harry pulled Hermione a little closer and Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her head on his shoulder as they swayed with the music. This was a very different way they stood. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to wait any longer.

"Harry, I…I hope you'll stay in touch with me, while you're on your vacation." She said as the song changed to a more up beat, but they still swayed as if the song was still slow.

A smile crept across his mouth. "Of course, I'll never forget about you, Hermione. You know that, I…care..so much about you and…I l-" he couldn't finish. It was just too hard to say it.

"You, what, Harry?" Hermione said, lifting her head and looking into his dark emerald eyes. _"This is it; he's leaving and never going to stay in contact."_ She thought as she looked at him with her scared honey eyes.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Harry cleared his throat. "I think I….I think I love... you." He said it in such a distraught way, Hermione stopped swaying, causing him to stop.

"What did you say?" She said softly.

Harry didn't even pay attention to the on lookers. "I think…I think I love you, Hermione." He looked into her eyes and she saw that he wasn't joking.

Hermione's expression was unreadable. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Harry walked away from her and sat back at the counter.

Hermione watched him leave the small dance floor. She was breathless. She couldn't think, really. _"Did he just say that he loved me?"_ She walked towards him, clutching her stomach. Her breathing was a little uneasy as she approached him.

"Harry?" Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and sat next to him. His hands balled into fists on the counter top. "Tell me again what you just said."

Harry looked at her and stared. His breathing was heavy and it felt as if it was a chore. He looked away for a moment and closed his eyes. He opened them again and looked at her. Some on lookers were watching them. Harry ignored their whispers.

Hermione was still confused. "What is it Harry?" She wanted to know what the problem was.

Harry looked deep into her honey eyes and without thinking of the on lookers, smashed his lips into hers. Hermione resisted at first, but soon, returned the kiss. It was full of passion and he tasted like fresh oranges. She tasted of sweet, morning strawberries.

After a few moments, Harry pulled away slowly, opening his eyes. He watched as Hermione's eyes remained closed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his brilliant eyes; a smile crept across her face. Harry smiled back. "I said, 'I think I love you, Hermione Jane Granger.'"

Hermione smiled wider and threw her arms around his neck. "I think I love you too, Harry James Potter." She whispered into his ear as a tear glistened down her cheek and Harry felt it threw his shirt. He let out a breath he had been holding. She loved him back!

Hermione pulled away smiling. "Can we go somewhere, more privet? We have a lot to talk about." She waited for an answer.

Harry nodded as the people around them looked away, whispering and gossiping. He took Hermione's hand and led her out into the moon light of the summer night. It was a little cool, as Hermione shivered from the breeze. Harry took his coat and placed it around her shoulders as they walked towards Hogwarts. Hermione had set up her room already. They did not speak a word the entire walk up to the castle as they would wait to speak of the longing they had for one another's kiss.

**Chapter 2: I'm So Happy, Oh So Happy!**

They finally arrived at the castle, Hermione wasting no time, walking fast on purpose. She wanted to taste the citrus on his lips again. They arrived at a painting of a woman sitting on a window sill in a tall tower. She wore a blue gown and her hair was tied in a french braid. "Glass Rose." Hermione said as they approached and it swung forward.

"Please, don't mind the mess, I've been unpacking." she said hurriedly, clearing off some boxes of books off the red velvet couch that sat at the left of the room, in front of a giant marble fireplace.

"It's ok, I've seen worse." Harry joked. He helped clear the couch. "It never surprised me to how many books you have. I bet you have your own book store or even your own little library to share with anyone that comes along."

Hermione smiled, "Probably." They sat on the couch, looking into one another's eyes, not saying a word.

"Congratulations on getting the position. I'm sure you'll do great. Anyone that gives you grief, tell them they'll have to deal with me." Harry said in a macho kind of way, making Hermione to smiled and laughed again. _"God, I love her laugh!"_ He thought.

"I'm sure they'd be very scared." Hermione smiled and shook her head. "Would you like any tea, it's a bit chilly in here." She wanted a reason to stand, get the jitters out of her. It was not cold, but very warm in the room, the fire going all day kept it rather nice in her study.

As Hermione stood, Harry grabbed her arm and she slowly sat back down. He looked into her eyes again. Those honey eyes were warm and burning. He slowly leaned towards her, she the same, and their lips touched for a second and a roaring fire burned in Hermione's stomach. The same kind of burning when she kissed Ron for the first time.

Harry pulled her on top of him and she strattled him, but she missed the outside of the couch and they fell in a heap on the floor. Harry crushed Hermione's knee under his weight and she yelped in pain.

"Are you alright?" He asked, jumping off her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I will be." There was silence for a moment and they both started to laugh. Harry pulled Hermione off the floor and they sat on the couch. After some time, the laughter subsided and they smiled at each other in another small silence.

Harry tried again and this time they successfully kissed. Harry pulled away for a moment and stood. He snapped his fingers and soft, classical music started to play. He put one hand out to Hermione.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" He was trying to be suave, lifting his eyebrows and cocking a smirk.

Hermione smiled and went a slight shade of pink. She nodded and stood, taking his out stretched hand. She slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Harry slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

They swayed to the music, Harry's forehead on Hermione's. He couldn't believe, after all this time, she loved him as well and in the same way. Not just as his best friend, but as something more. He wanted to jump and sing and yell at the top of the tallest mountain and let the adrenaline take over, but he kept himself cool.

Hermione closed her eyes, savoring for the first time, she was going to be happy again. She let a smiled form on her lips.

Harry watched her smile and smiled as well. They were going to ok. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" Hermione opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into those brilliant emerald eyes.

"I think I'll take that position next year. I still want to go on my vacation because I know I need it. And in a few years maybe we could go somewhere together. I mean, we are going to be seeing a lot of each other next year, and I think when we're ready, we should go. I mean, why rush this?" Harry looked down at her cocked head and into her honey eyes.

A smiled crept across her face. "Well, I guess your right. Why don't you stay this year, and next summer we can start that vacation. It does make sense for us to wait until we're ready for the vacation, but why wait three years? With our money put together, I'm sure, we would have plenty of money to start where ever."

Harry chuckled. Leave it to Hermione to make everything sound easier then it really was. He nodded. "I guess your right. Alright, I'll take the DADA position." he smiled down at her as her face lit up and she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tight, just like in their second year.

"That's great Harry!" she pulled away and smiled up at him. He kissed her and pulled her close. She placed her arms around his neck and she teased him, sucking on his bottom lip. She pressed against him and felt him go hard. She let out a soft laugh and Harry looked down at her.

"Your pure evil." Harry said, smiling. Hermione smiled and let out a small laugh. He kissed her again, this time he started to kiss her neck and moved to her ear lobe, sucking on it and he thought her heard a faint moan. He smiled to himself as he kissed her neck with small, air kisses, making her crazy.

Hermione pulled away, took his hands and kissed each finger. She let go of his hands and walked towards her bedroom. She stood just behind the couch and turned. She smiled and started to slowly walk backwards, dong a strip tease at the same time. First she slipped off her shoes, and then slowly moved to the beat of the music as she took off her shirt. She was now at the door leading to her bedroom.

Harry had followed her, trying to keep himself from running to her, picking her up and ripping her clothes off. Hermione took off her shirt, revealing a lilac bra with white lace on the bottom under her bosoms. She sat on her knees on her queen size, four poster bed, with a cascade of flowers on the comforter. She slowly stood, keeping her balance and took off her jeans, revealing a matching pair of panties.

By this time, Harry's pants had gotten very tight. He took off his own shirt, and then kneeled next to Hermione as she kneeled on the bed. He kissed her deeply and passionately. Harry ran his hands slowly and softly across her bare, warm back as she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants. She teased him to distract him, putting her hand inside his pants and stroking his hardness. Harry let a little moan escape his lips as she stroked slowly. Harry opened his eyes and pushed Hermione backwards on the cream pillows. He lay on top of her, kissing her neck and slowly moving up and down. Hermione moaned as Harry moved to her left side and slowly, softly, ran his fingers up the inside of her thighs. He would just grace her clit and move to the other leg, running his fingers down the warmth, penetrating through her body.

Hermione's breathing heaved as Harry finally graced her clit again, but moved her panties to the side and she didn't protest him to place two fingers inside as she lifted one leg to let him continue. Hermione teased Harry by taking his pants off, and stroking his own hardness, slowly and softly. This made them both want it even more. Hermione pulled off his boxers as Harry pulled off her panties.

Hermione strattled Harry on his back, but didn't persist to make intercourse, but slowly moved up and down, not letting him inside. This made his hardness get even harder as they teased each other to the point of no return. Harry put his hands on her hips and pushed her up and on top of his knees. She left her legs open as Harry placed one hand on her hip, to help steady her and the other graced her clit, slowly, his hands being cold, made it even more enjoyable. He moved so slow, Hermione could come at any time and at the look on her face he pulled her down and on to his manliness. She moaned loader and loader as he pushed her over onto her back and slowly went in and out, he kissed her neck.

He started to go faster and Hermione's screams and moans got loader. She pushed him over, strattling him again, moving up and down. Harry had a thought to make it even better for them both. He got on his knees as Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, he stood on the ground and walked quickly to the nearest wall and pushed Hermione against the wall.

Hermione jumped up and down, faster, but Harry slowed them down, making it worth both their while. He kissed her as he let her slow down her self, and soon they were still going, but lying on the ground. They had stopped intercourse and now Hermione was on her knees. Harry had a hand on her head as she teased his manliness with her toung and playfully stroking his sack and rubbing it between her breasts. Harry let out a groan. Hermione smiled to herself at her success.

She crawled up to his mouth, strattling him again, and this time, he placed one finger in part way, making her go slightly limp. She was about to explode and with that, Hermione started to move fast. Harry placed his manliness in her one last time as they moved fast. She had reached her climax and Harry's seeds left him and swam into her. Hermione collapsed on top of him, both breathing heavily.

Harry kissed her again, vigorously. They both shook and Harry stood, carrying Hermione to her bed. He laid her down and lay next to her. He kissed her again. She smiled up at him, her eyes a little heavy. Her eyes closed and soon they were both asleep.


End file.
